Swimming with Nessie
by Pooky1234
Summary: The next part of my longliveianto series. Ianto goes swimming with the Loch Ness Monster!


Notes: This is the next part of my stories set in the 'Time can be rewritten universe'. It is for the longliveinato bingo card challenge and this is loosely based on the prompt **swimming**. This is set before the other parts I've already done and comes from the road trip mention that Ianto had met Nessie before.

**Swimming with Nessie**

Ianto Jones parked his hire car at the side of the road among the trees. He exited, looked around to check whether there was anyone else about and hoped he looked as if he was going off for a ramble around the far side of Loch Ness. The drive up from Glasgow had gone quite well and he loved the route through the Scottish countryside. The sun was shining as well which made a nice change from the rain he'd left in Cardiff. He'd packed some new DVDs into his backpack for Nessie. He hoped she would enjoy the Narnia films as much as the books and she'd loved the first two series of 'Life on Mars'.

Ianto should have found it odd that he was bringing entertainment to a fictitious monster. When he'd first found out that Nessie was not only real but an alien as well, he'd sat for quite a long time open mouthed until Jack had confirmed his discovery. After that he couldn't wait to visit her and this was the first chance he'd had. He was very excited throughout the whole journey.

He checked his map and continued to tramp through the forest. The hidden entrance was about 2 miles from the nearest parking spot. Ianto felt a little cold among the trees. It was a warm day but the heat didn't penetrate this far down. Every so often he caught a glimpse of the Loch as it stretched out; the longest and deepest loch in Britain. It was the perfect place in which to keep an aquatic alien that had fallen through the rift in Cardiff over 100 years ago.

After a while he found the entrance and then closed it securely behind him. There were rough steps cut into the rock and a rope banister to provide some stability. Ianto began to make his way down rather gingerly using his wand light which only seemed to make the shadow he cast more scary. He had no real idea what to expect. He knew that Nessie lived in a large cave that had been carved out for her long ago. It hadn't been easy as the rock was largely granite, but it provided her with a home. Ianto knew that it must be a lonely existence for the creature, stuck here on Earth, the only one of her kind. Yet she'd learnt the language and occasionally had fun sticking her head out of the water to scare the tourists. Archie visited as often as he could and there were a couple of people at the Loch Ness Museum who knew that Nessie was real but kept the secret. He knew that the Doctor had tried but they hadn't been able to send her back or find her a companion. As well as learning English, albeit with a strong Scottish accent, she'd learned to talk to the fish and some of the local wildlife but the fish weren't always keen to talk to a creature that would eat them if she felt so inclined.

As he got to the bottom he called out as instructed. 'Nessie, its Ianto Jones, I'm from Torchwood. My code name is Bond007. I'm entering the cave now.'

He came into a huge open cavern that stretched back into the cliff face. He could see a hint of light coming from the exit into the loch. At first there was no evidence that Nessie lived there except for the small area off to the left where he could see a large TV screen and a collection of books and DVDs. There was also an area with a large amount of blankets. He assumed this was where Nessie slept when out of the water. The first sign he had that he was not alone was the ripple in the water approaching him at a rapid rate and then a huge head reared out of the water.

'Ianto Jones, how lovely to see you.' Nessie's booming voice, deep and clear, resonated off the rock and echoed around the cavern. Ianto took a few steps back as Nessie's body began to emerge from the water. Eventually, she managed to drag herself onto the cave floor and shook herself dry, splattering Ianto in water droplets. She reached out a flipper, which Ianto could see had digit like parts on the end. This would obviously allow her to handle things like the DVDs. He reached over to take a few and shook his mind overawed with the thought that he was actually shaking the 'hand' of the infamous Loach Ness Monster.

'It's a thrill to meet you too, Nessie. You don't mind if I call you that do you? I imagine it's not your real name.'

'I think of myself as Nessie now. It's been many years since I was known by my real name and you'd never pronounce it anyway.' Ianto looked at her, almost challenging her to let him try.

'You remember that bit in the film 'Splash' when the mermaid says her name in the TV shop,' she said with mouth upturned in what Ianto concluded must be a smile. 'Well, I value my TV too much to lose it and the effect would be the same. So what have you brought me Ianto Jones, other than your handsome self. It's a shame you couldn't wear a suit; that outfit really doesn't do you justice.' Ianto looked puzzled until Nessie pointed out the computer.

'The Captain has sent me numerous photographs so that I could make sure you weren't some journalist or rambler that had stumbled on the entrance by mistake. I have to say that there are a lot of them that show you bending over.' Ianto blushed bright red as Nessie winked at him. 'Don't worry Ianto Jones, at least you have your clothes on in all of them. I understand that you and the Captain are an item. He's a lucky man. Now show me what you've brought me.' Ianto jumped out of the way as her tail swished rather alarmingly without warning.

Ianto took out the collection of DVDs. There were some films and a few box sets. 'Oh goodie 'Life on Mars,' Nessie cried. 'I really enjoyed that before, although I preferred Sam Tyler, and the Narnia films as well. Right, that's me dried off. Shall we be a bit more comfortable?'

Ianto watched as Nessie dragged herself onto the blankets using her flippers and tail to push her along. She then settled down and beckoned him to come forward. 'Please come and sit down, young man. I want to know all about you and how you and the Captain got together.'

Ianto found himself sat next to Nessie. Her head and neck were over 10 feet long and her body was smooth and not scaly as he'd imagined it might be. It was almost jet black with little flecks of emerald green on her neck and head which shone in the light coming from the TV screen and the mouth of the cave. According to Jack females had green flecks while males had red.

'What do you want to know?' he found himself saying.

'I'm as fond of a love story as any female so tell me about you and the dashing Captain. You must be very special for him to love you as much as he does and I know he loves you very much.'

Ianto wondered how Nessie knew about them but he was aware that Jack had visited, so perhaps she'd already had this discussion with him then. He was inordinately pleased that Jack must have told Nessie that he loved him. He spent nearly an hour explaining about getting into Torchwood 3, Lisa and how after that things had grown gradually between them. Then he told he about how Jack had left to find his doctor.

'Oh yes, I've met him a few times through various regenerations, although I believe he's even younger in his 11th version.'

'Yes, he is; he saved me when I was killed by the 456.' He felt Nessie shiver.

'Ahhhh, a nasty species; I heard what happened to you from Archie and how you were rescued. The Doctor finally paid Jack back that favour he owed him – ah well that's old news now.' Ianto wondered what she meant but didn't ask. Once again he wondered if there was something more to his rescue.

'Would you like to watch something, Nessie?' Ianto asked.

'No, not just now, laddie. I wondered if you'd like to go swimming with me. I promise I won't surface too much and scare the public even if it is fun. I sometimes like to go under the tour boats and make them bob up and down a bit. There's a wet suit and air tanks over there. Have you dived before?'

Ianto knew that there was no way he could resist such an invitation. 'I've done a bit of scuba diving but not much,' he replied. Nessie watched him as he got undressed and pulled on the wetsuit. Somehow it was a bit unnerving to have something the size of a dragon watch him strip down to his underwear, especially when she turned her head from side to side as if to appreciate the view more carefully. He put on the flippers and set up the air tanks and then made his way to sit on the water's edge. This was going to be amazing.

'Follow me in,' she said as she slid into the water with just her head now showing above the surface as it had in many of those famous photographs.

PHOTO HERE

Ianto pushed himself off the ledge and followed in her wake. They both emerged to the surface briefly to get an idea of what was around. Ianto could see the boat that toured the loch much further down to the south so they headed the other way.

'Come on boy, do try to keep up,' he heard her say through the water but he had no chance. She turned around and came back for him.

'Hang onto my neck. Let's have some fun.' Ianto did as he was told and she gathered speed. It was incredible as the water rushed past him. It was almost like flying under water. She was so graceful and in her element here. The body that looked so heavy in the cave now moved around elegantly. Finally she stopped and he let go. She wove around him knocking him playfully. He tried to push back but he thought it must be like trying to push an elephant out of the way. He could hear her deep throated fruity laugh as the bubbles made their way out of her nose to the surface.

This went on for a while. Occasionally, she'd chase down a fish or two. She especially loved the pike that came into the loch. Ianto knew that extra fish were added to the loch to keep up supplies for her or the fishermen might wonder why stocks were dwindling so much. He watched again, fascinated as she twirled around and around dragging Ianto accidentally into the vortex she'd created, turning him over and then suddenly she put a flipper around him and held him tight. Ianto thought that this must be the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, which was some feat considering what had. Here he was, in the 'arms' of the Loch Ness monster, being cuddled. Holding him she began to head back to the cave.

When they'd returned she was silent for a while as Ianto got changed and she dried out again. Ianto wondered what was up because it was obvious something was from her demeanour. He touched her head and neck, stroking gently while it was stretched out on the cave floor. A silent tear dropped from one eye.

'I'm sorry I've got to go soon. I know it must get pretty lonely out here for you,' he said quietly.

'It's not that, Ianto Jones. Swimming with you has been lovely but it's reminded me of all that I've missed out on. Dressed in that wetsuit, all grey and shiny, you looked like a new born baby of my species, tiny and vulnerable. It reminded me that I'll never have that. My species lives a long time. I've been on my own over 100 years now and may live as long as 500 years. I'll never have a mate, Ianto; I'll never have children. When I was taken away from my home, I was about to be joined with another of my kind because I had just reached maturity. We don't exactly mate for life, but we're expected to stay with our first chosen mate for our first three pregnancies and then we are free to stay or move on. I'll never know what its like to join with another, or to have a baby grow inside me, or to be a mother.' Ianto tried to hold onto Nessie as much as he could. The tears were flowing freely now. He'd never even considered this. The rift destroyed so many lives, not just Nessie's. He thought of all those people on Flat Holm, tormented by their experiences.

'I'm sorry, Nessie; it must be so hard for you being here by yourself. I know Archie visits, and the caretakers from the museum, but he's a bit dour to say the least.'

Nessie moved her head up. 'Oh he's not so bad and he's getting a new assistant so it'll be nice meeting her soon. I'm used to being here now but occasionally I get reminded of what I've missed.'

Ianto moved around to the other side of the creature and she lifted a flipper. He positioned himself underneath and she wrapped it around him as a mother bird would, protecting its young. For a little while both lay silently lost in their own thoughts. Ianto wondered if he'd ever be a parent himself. He knew that Jack could get pregnant but that it was dangerous. He'd resigned himself to being childless, as Nessie had. He loved Jack and he had his niece and nephew and Steven to make up for their lack of child. She and Jack had a lot in common, both of them out of their time but at least Jack wasn't alone now. After a little while they both fell asleep.

He woke with a jerk some time later confused as to where he was for a moment. He tried to release himself from under the flipper and then saw Nessie open one eye. She moved to let him go.

'I brought food for tonight,' he said. 'Would you mind if I stayed over. I haven't seen 'Life on Mars' and I believe Gene Hunt is rather hot in a strange sort of way.'

Nessie smiled and dragged herself over to the TV area. 'That would be grand, bonny lad.'

As he leant against her smooth skin watching the action, he ticked off yet another strange experience that being in Torchwood had given him. David and Mica were going to love this story. '_Swimming with Nessie was one thing but watching TV with her, well, that was something else_.'


End file.
